Soundrangers
}} Soundrangers was the first online sound library of original sound effects and production music designed for specifically for interactive media such as video games, websites and interactive software. Soundrangers was also one of the first sound effects and music libraries to pioneer the audition and automated delivery of sound files over the internet. The Emmy Award-winning staff also specializes in custom sound design for interactive media with many major projects and top video game titles to their credit. Company history Established in 1998 in Seattle, Washington by Barry Dowsett and Kevin Tone. Working together in the recording industry as sound designers and musicians, they recognized the need for audio content optimized for use in the emerging field of interactive and ‘new’ media. Initially providing custom sound design and Foley for interactive projects, within months Soundrangers expanded their focus to include the development of a library of original sound effects and production music designed and optimized to easily integrate into interactive media. This library was designed from the beginning for audition and download over the internet at Soundrangers.com, allowing interactive developers a resource for quickly finding and implementing audio content into their projects using content pre-rendered to the specifications of interactive development. As one of the earliest companies delivering sound files over the internet, Soundrangers pioneered several features common today in the online delivery of audio content including the individual auditioning of sound files through its Adobe Flash interface and the automated delivery of content via download with selectable file format, sample and bit rate. All Soundrangers content is built and offered exclusively through the Soundrangers website creating a clear licensing path for the end user and ensuring the continuity of quality across the entire library. Video Game Titles El Tigre Miracle City Meltdown – Nickelodeon (web) Lord of the Rings Tactics – Electronic Arts (psp) Lemony Snicket ‘A Series of Unfortunate Events’ – Activision (pc) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – Electronic Arts (pc) Polar Express Adventure – Postopia (web) Strawberry Blasted Skyglide – Postopia (web) Kiki’s Polar Icecaps – Postopia (web) Kung Fu Chaos – Microsoft Games Studios (Xbox) Static Shock – Cartoon Network (web) Dora’s Carnival Adventure – Nickelodeon (web) Mech Warrior 4 Vengeance – Microsoft Game Studios (Xbox) Combat Flight Sim 3 Battle for Europe - Microsoft Game Studios (pc) Combat Flight Sim 2 WWII Pacific Theater - Microsoft Game Studios (pc) Combat Flight Sim 1 WWII Europe Series - Microsoft Game Studios (pc) Phantom Dust - Microsoft Game Studios (Xbox) Microsoft Flight Sim 2004 ‘A Century of Flight’ - Microsoft Game Studios (pc) Microsoft Flight Sim 2000 - Microsoft Game Studios (pc) Microsoft Flight Sim 1998 - Microsoft Game Studios (pc) Various Card and Board games – MSN Game Zone (web) References * Post Magazine, article, October, 2009 * Gamasutra, article, October, 2009 * Post Magazine, article, June, 2005 * Send2Press Newswire, press release, Jan. 27, 2006 * eNewsChannels, press release, Jan. 5, 2006 * Business Wire, press release, Sept. 26, 2000 * Moby Games, game credits list External links * Soundrangers.com Category:Sound effects Category:Sound production Category:Music archives Category:Music production companies